poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charmander the Stray Pokemon!/(Transcript)
Narrator: With Bulbasaur as his newest Pokemon, Ash and friends are making their way triumphantly to Vermilion City. Aren't they? *(as the Narrator speaks, Ash spots an entire flock of wild Spearow through Ben's binoculars) *Ash: There's nothing but Spearow around here. *Ben: Well, that's kinda to be expected to not find any wild Pokemon that intrigues you, Ash. And I should know. *Misty: Well, that's the least of our worries, isn't it? *Liam: I'd hate to say it, but Misty is right. *Ash: Just because we're a little lost doesn't mean I have to stop catching all the wild Pokemon I can, does it? *Pikachu: Chu. *Ben: A valid point. It's not always about the destination, it's also about the journey. *Misty: Of course not. Enjoy yourself. *Azusa: (to Ash) You're the one who got us lost in the first place. *Vivian: Vee! ("Yeah!") *Liam: I'm with Azusa on this one. What do you think, Oddish? *Oddish: Odd, Oddish Oddish. ("I, kinda agree.") *Narrator: Our friends have gotten off track, just a bit. *Misty: I just can't go one step further. We've been looking for Vermilion City for ten whole days! *Brock: Uh, there's a bug right on your... *(before Brock can finish his sentence, Misty screams in panic.) *Misty: (screams) Get it away! (jumps onto Ash's back) *Brock: It was just a piece of grass. *Ben: Geez, talk about false alarms. *(Brock laughs when Misty kicks him square in the face) *Mio: Maybe now you'll know how to tell bugs from grass. *Ritsu: That had to hurt! *Misty: I'm going crazy! Where are we?!? *Ash: According to this, we're right in the middle of nowhere. But it looks like Route 24 leads to Vermilion City. *Misty: Does this trail take us to Route 24? *Ash: According to my calculations, it does. *Ben: Let's just be careful, Ash. But then again, I saw this trail when I was on my way to Vermilion City all those years ago. *Misty: All right! Then let's get this show on the road! *Ben: Just be careful Misty. We don't know what kind of Pokemon live out here, other than Spearow. *(Misty soon sees a shadow in her way) *Misty: Huh? (quietly) Hey Ash, take a look at this thing! *Ben: What in the name of Mike? *Ash: It looks like some kind of giant Pokemon! Pikachu! *(Pikachu hides behind Brock's backpack) *Ash: Pikachu! *Ben: I think Pikachu might be doing the smart thing. Back up and reevaluate the situation, or maybe just approach with caution. *Azusa: Hey, isn't that a Charmander? *Brock: You're right, Azusa! A Charmander! *Charmander: Char! *(everyone falls over in disbelief after realizing it's not a giant, and possibly dangerous, Pokemon) *Ash: Charmander the Stray Pokemon! *Dexter: *Azusa: It dies if its flame goes out?! *Yui: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Azusa: Nurse Joy, this is terrible! *Vivian: Eeev vee! ("It's an emergency!") *Brock: This Charmander is in bad shape! *Ash: The flame on its tail. *Yui: (tearing up) It's almost gone! *(Yui was right, the flame on Charmander's tail was very small) *Nurse Joy: (gasps) There's not much time! *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Charmander! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends) Category:NegimaLover Category:Transcripts